


Promises Not Made By Heroes

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang had plans, once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Not Made By Heroes

She promised Vanille that they’d have a life after the war. She held the other girl’s hair back when she threw up before battle, and she pulled the redhead tight against her aching body, and she told her what would happen. They’d be free, she said. They could sleep together in the open fields without feeling Cocoon shining balefully down on them. They’d grow old together and fascinate all the kids in the village with their war stories.

And now they’re heroes, and Fang’s promises are broken for her.

She kisses Vanille’s mark and tries not to think about it.


End file.
